herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Doctor
Witch Doctor, or Professor Aldous Witch, as he was previously known, was a professor at Hero Factory who was in charge of teaching young rookies at the factory. Little did anyone know that Aldous envied the power that these heroes contained inside their cores. Eventually this envy led him to gain enough power to become the Witch Doctor. Afterwards, the professor sent a false distress call to Hero Factory to test out his amazing new abilities the Quaza Stone has bestowed upon him. History Working at Hero Factory Aldous Witch was a professor at Hero Factory with the sole job of teaching the young rookies fresh from the factory. Aldous envied the power of the Quaza Stone inside each Heroes' Core and wanted that power for himself. One day in secret he tried to install a Quaza core inside himself but stormer caught him and baneshed him from the planet. The professor secretly traveled to the planet Quatros so that he could mine his own Quaza illegally. During his excavation, Aldous found a stone skull buried in a ancient temple. After adding some raw Quaza to it, his body grew to an immense size and gained enormous power. The Witch Doctor was born. Savage Planet After using raw quaza to take control of some of the creatures on Quatros, Aldous sent a fake distress call to Hero Factory saying that he was under attack. Hero Factory then dispatched rookie Hero Daniel Rocka to help him. It is known that eventually Preston Stormer's team was sent to aid Rocka. Aldous defeated Rocka with ease and used him as bait to get the other Heroes to Quatros. Preston Stormer's team arrives on Quatros and Rocka quickly informs the Heroes that the Witch Doctor attacked him. William Furno managed to spot the Witch Doctor, so he pursued him without allowing the other Heroes to follow. Furno chased the villain, but the villains superior speed allowed him to attack the Hero from behind. Furno attempted to attack the villain once more, but failed due to his lack of speed. The Witch Doctor then tells Furno that he can use their 'fully loaded Hero Ship' to escape the planet. The Doctor then escapes leaving Stringer and Nex to find him. Before the trio can pursue the Doctor, a Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Scorpio appear. but are summoned away by the Witch Doctor. The Witch Doctor is revealed to be within the temple getting the Quaza. He has a Raw-Jaw under his control ferrying the Quaza from the mine to his possession. Despite the creatures numerous protests, the Doctor doesn't seem phased and continues to harbor the Quaza. The Planet appears to physically recoil from the Quaza being taken. At some point he tampered with the teleporter to ensure that any pursuing Heroes would be shrunk. Rocka, Dunkan Bulk and Preston Stormer eventually fell for this trick and were shrunk. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities The Witch Doctor has a Skull Staff as his primary weapon. While looking through an Ancient Temple, he found a stone skull. He mounted this skull onto a staff with Quaza Spikes and was granted enormous power. He was able to control the native creatures there too. Personality It is known that the Witch Doctor always had a mild tongue, but had a jealous streak about him when it came to those with more power then himself. Trivia *Aldous Witch is most likely named after the famous science fiction author Aldous Huxley, whose name has been used in many fantasy stories. *Fans seem to like making MOCs of Aldous before his Witch Doctor transformation. Set Information * Witch Doctor will be released in Summer 2011. * Witch Doctor is set number 2283. * Witch Doctor will have 335 pieces, the largest amount of pieces on any Hero Factory character set so far. See Also * Gallery:Witch Doctor * Review:Witch Doctor Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Savage Planet Category:Sets Category:Darkness